kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
K.S.S. StarChaser
The K.S.S. (Kerbal Space Ship) StarChaser is one of the first ships built by kermanity that was capable of manned interstellar flight. Although it's built to cover the distances between stars, it's also used as an interplanetary ship. The ship uses a SRX-Flux Plasma Engine, the most powerful engine in existence. History Shortly after the departure of the K.I.X., scientists were starting to detect possible habitability of several of the planets in the Nova Kirbani System. Very quickly, the scientists and engineers at the KSC scrambled to develop a ship capable of taking kerbals to interstellar places. The K.S.S. StarChaser was built by the K.S.K station in low orbit around Kerbin and it took almost 10 years to complete it. Being built for scientific purposes, the ship can only transport a limited amount of kerbals. When built, the K.I.X. had almost reached the Nova Kirbani System, and without any detailed observations of the planets, the KSC was not able to launch it at interstellar speeds. Instead, they used it for interplanetary missions, sending it to explore the moons around Jool and Voon. When it returned, the K.I.X. had provided useful data on the Kernim System, and, after detecting habitability around Narath, the KSC prepared for an interstellar journey. Just after delivering the crew, the K.S.S. StarChaser launched, hurtling itself towards the Nova Kirbani System. When it arrived, the K.I.X. would have completed its mission. The K.S.S. Starchaser arrived around the Kernim System just 7 years after departure. Unlike the K.I.X., the K.S.S. StarChaser's task was simple: determine whether or not the habitable worlds are suitable for colonization. The K.S.S. StarChaser quickly flew to Narath, and did more in-depth observations of the planet. One of the big issues that made Narath a questionable place was whether or not it effectively blocked enough radiation suitable for kerbals. After a few months in orbit around Narath, the KSS StarChaser confirmed that the planet is able to support kerbals on the surface, so long as they wear a helmet (there isn't enough oxygen in the atmosphere). After confirming the habitability and doing a complete survey of the planet, the K.S.S. StarChaser sped over to the Kirb System to test the habitability of Taythe. Because of the speed of the plasma engine, the craft made it into the SOI of Mirn in less than a year. After reaching Mirn, it decelerated using the plasma engine and a Taythe fly-by. After conducting multiple observations of the moons of Mirn, not only did it deem Taythe suitable for colonization, but also Sulph and Vesp. Taythe, however, was the only moon known to have life as far as we know. Taythe StarChaser.png|Taythe imaged by the KSS StarChaser (background: Sulph) Sulph StarChaser.png|Sulph and Mirn, imaged by the KSS StarChaser Vesp StarChaser.png|Vesp and Mirn, imaged by the KSS StarChaser (Hesmin also visible) After conducting surveys of the moons around Mirn, the K.S.S. StarChaser boosted itself towards Kelin to do long-term observations of Blalo. It reached the planet in just a few days, and spent a few years in orbit around the planet and its moons. Along the way, it made a flyby of Ilve to do a final check for potential habitability. It spent 3 years in orbit around Blalo, and when it was finished, returned to Kerbin to be refueled and recommissioned for later projects, such as the exploration of other systems. It has since been decommissioned and scrapped for larger constructs. Accomplishments * Found Blalo, Narath, and Taythe to be colonizable * Did more up-close scans of bodies * First interstellar crewed vehicle Appearances The K.S.S. StarChaser first made its appearance in the loading screenshots for KSS, orbiting Voon. This design didn't have an SRX-Flux Plasma Engine. Later, it appeared in the first teaser for Version 0.7, preparing for a departure from Kerbin. After appearing in the teaser, its destination was found to be the Nova Kirbani System. Category:Crafts Category:Spaceships